Family
by ssjmrxi
Summary: Oliver Queen faces Prometheus in their final battle. Oliver calls a member of his family to even the odds. However this is set far earlier in the season.


**So this is set during that battle when Prometheus killed his own wife and just before he captured Oliver. Things go differently than the show even though it was a great episode.**

They had been engaged in a furious battle in which Oliver was getting the upper hand on Adrian Chase. A number of punches were thrown by both men as well as kicks but more hit their target for Oliver. A cut had opened up just below Prometheus' left eye whilst his lip was also bleeding.

They both glared at each other for a while and were breathing hard but Prometheus was panting slightly harder than Oliver. A sadistic smile was plastered across his face. 'You can't beat me Oliver. We both had the same teacher!' Chase exclaimed with joy.

Oliver growled in response and charged at Chase, pushing through furniture that broke upon impact. They both fell to the floor with Chase rolling his weight so that he was above Oliver. He threw a punch with all his power at Oliver's head but he managed to move his head slightly to avoid it. Oliver reached for a blade that he kept by his thigh, that was given to him by his wife, and stabbed Chase in the leg with it. This caused Chase to gasp in pain and immediately Oliver took advantage. ' **I am the Demon**. Never forget that' Oliver said menacingly.

He rolled over so he was now above Chase, who was still grimacing from the pain in his leg, and began throwing a number of fast and furious punches to both his chest and face. From the looks of it, Chase was only a few more punches away from being completely knocked out but before Oliver could land anymore hits, his leg was impaled by an arrow.

* * *

Oliver got to his feet limping slightly whilst looking down to his leg. He grimaced whilst he pulled the arrow out of his leg. He looked up to find his former mentor, who had finally decided to act after watching the battle between her two students, helping Prometheus to his feet. Oliver knew she had been watching the entire time, but he didn't expect her to get involved just yet. _She knows she can't defeat me on her own._ 'You couldn't trust your student to defeat me, Talia?' Oliver said mockingly.

Talia scoffed 'If there's one thing I have learnt in life. It's that it never hurts to have a backup plan' but this time it was Oliver who scoffed.

'That is a lie because you made an error. It was foolish for you to come here tonight, Talia'. Oliver was testing out the strength in his leg by seeing if he could put any weight on it whilst he had his conversation with his former mentor and he found out the injury wasn't too bad, he could easily continue fighting. 'Tell me, what is the basis of your crusade?' Oliver asked, directing his question to Talia.

However it was Chase who answered. 'YOU KILLED BOTH OF OUR FATHERS!' he exclaimed having recovered slightly from his previous battle. 'Everyone you come in contact with suffers, Oliver. And believe me, they will all suffer for your sins'.

'He is correct. You will suffer because you killed my father' Talia said whilst glaring at him.

Oliver chuckled slightly. 'So you started this whole crusade against me without knowing all the facts. You have let your anger and self-belief blind you. I too once made a similar mistake. I challenged your father and I ended up with a sword through my chest and kicked down a mountain'.

Chase had a look of confusion written across his face. He didn't understand the point of Oliver's story apart from the fact Talia's father beat Oliver. However, when he glanced over to Talia, he saw a look of shock.

Oliver let his words sink in. After a few moments he spoke again. 'Do you understand now, Talia? I am the one from the prophecy. He who survives the blade of Ra's al Ghul shall become Ra's al Ghul. Your father made me the Heir to the Demon. He made me Al Sah-Him Warith al Ghul. I was to be reborn as the demons head. It was your fathers wish for me to take up his mantle. His dying words were 'I chose well with you, boy'. Your whole crusade against me was built upon a lie'.

* * *

Talia was rocked by his words and her confidence momentarily shaken. _He is right. I knew none of this._ Prometheus, noticing his mentor's confidence wavering, stepped forward and said 'That changes nothing. You still killed both of our fathers'. He glanced over to Talia who gave him a small nod and a smirk. Both of them advanced on Oliver and threw punches and kicks at him which he expertly avoided or blocked. Oliver spotting an opening, managed to land a punch to Talia's stomach but she responded with a spinning kick to his head.

Oliver couldn't avoid the hit due to the lingering pain he felt in his leg and he stumbled back a few feet. Chase was about to strike Oliver but Talia pulled him back. 'It changes nothing. I will have my revenge' she spat.

'Someone close to me once said revenge is justice. They were wrong that night and now they know it. You'll know it too before the night is over' Oliver responding with confidence that no-one in his position should have.

'You said I was foolish for coming here but it looks like you are the one who made the mistake, Oliver. You should've brought your friends' Talia said as Chase looked on triumphantly.

Oliver wiped away some blood from a cut just above his eye with his hand. He smirked in response to Talia's words. 'You think we are playing around?' she said incredulously. 'The time for games are over. We have always been 10 steps ahead and now we end the game my young student'.

'I didn't bring my friends because against the two of you, what can they really do? They would lose' Oliver revealed. Talia grinned, knowing once herself and Chase have dealt with Oliver, they would easily be able to take out those he cares most about. Chase too was lost in his thoughts, thinking about what he will do to each of Oliver's loved ones.

They were both brought out of their thoughts by Oliver's voice. 'I brought family'. Talia and Chase momentarily had confused looks on her face but then part of the ceiling collapsed, with a feminine figure dropping down to the ground.

The woman stood up and looked her husband's enemy in the eye before turning her head to face Talia, who was stunned, with a steely gaze. 'Hello sister' Nyssa said coldly.

Chase looked between the pair and could see the resemblance. However, he was concerned with the emotions he saw on Talia's face. She had a mixture of shock and anger and if she didn't get her emotions in check, this might not end well for both of them.

'You have sided with him? HE KILLED OUR FATHER!' Talia roared.

Nyssa was unmoved by her sister's words and calmly replied. 'I know, and I helped my husband kill our father'.

'You..You what? Why?' Talia asked, her anger at the two in front of her almost tangible.

'Because he was monster who didn't care about me and made me marry a man I did not love' Nyssa said.

'Yet you side with him now' Talia pointed out.

'We have grown to care for each other and when he told me of his predicament, it was only natural for me to fight alongside my husband, even if it is against my sister. The same sister to left me with that monster' Nyssa retorted. Talia was about to speak again but was cut off by her younger sister. 'The time for words are over sister. Take out your sword'.

* * *

All of them took out their swords apart from Oliver who didn't have one. _I really should have a sword from now on_ he thought. Nyssa chucked one of her swords at her husband and he easily caught it. The battle erupted with Talia taking on Nyssa whilst Oliver faced Prometheus. The battle between the two sisters was quite even with neither really able to out-think or overpower the other. Talia perhaps held a small advantage as she knew through her own league training, what sorts of attacks her sister was going to do. However, her sister was highly skilled with her sword, thus finding an opening was difficult.

The other battle was not so evenly matched. Prometheus' skill in archery and hand to hand combat almost matched Oliver's but he was severely outclassed in swordsmanship. Oliver's movements were too quick for Chase and he was rapidly cut on multiple areas of his body. Oliver ducked underneath a wild swing of the blade by Chase and sliced him by hip, lacing his blade with Chase's blood. Chase gasped as he felt the pain by his hip. In less than a second, Oliver spun around, so that he was slightly crouched and behind Chase, and stabbed him with his blade behind his leg. This brought Chase down to his knees and Oliver knocked the sword out of his hand, as he stood in front of him with his sword at Chase's throat.

'Go on, Oliver. DO IT' Chase yelled whilst Oliver remained unmoved. The battle between Nyssa & Talia was momentarily on hold as they watched to see what Oliver would do. Nyssa prayed that her husband would make the right decision and not spare the man as it can only lead to the death. She didn't want another incident like Laurel where Oliver blamed himself for not killing Darkh when he had the chance.

'Show me who you really are. That killer inside of you. That monster!' Chase said, with his sadistic grin returning even as he faced death.

Oliver continued to hold the sword to his throat. 'I am a killer. It's who I am but that doesn't change the fact that I have saved thousands of lives'. Then a similar smile that Chase had appeared on Oliver's face. 'It's only when the monster becomes _someone else_ ' Oliver began but then shifted his focus to Talia ' _something else_ can I be Oliver Queen'. He turned back at Chase for one final look before he impaled his sword into Chase's throat.

Nyssa was proud of her husband in that moment but she didn't saviour it as she took advantage of a shell-shocked Talia. She brought her sword down on Talia's head but she just managed to get her own sword up just in time. The brief lapse in concentration allowed Nyssa to land a heavy punch to her sister's ribs. The battle continued on for some time as Oliver just stood and watched, not getting involved unless he absolutely had to, as he trusted Nyssa fully.

Eventually, Nyssa got the upper hand as she landed a cut on Talia's sword hand that was deep enough to make her lose all the strength she had in that arm. As she couldn't use her sword, the fight didn't last much longer, with Nyssa doing a number of elegant but deadly attacks with her sword. Eventually, Talia was down to one knee and it was at this point that Oliver walked over.

Nyssa began the prayer that Ra's had once said to Oliver. ' _Forgive and have mercy upon her…Excuse her and pardon her… Make honourable her reception… Protect her from the punishment of the grave…And the torment of the Fire'._

Oliver walked up so he was right beside Nyssa and addressed Talia for the final time. 'It's like I told you from the beginning; I am Ra's al Ghul'.

'Goodbye Sister' Nyssa said with a sad smile that was also on Oliver's face. The sword went straight through her heart, giving her an instant death.

They both walked away and Oliver took Nyssa's hand in his own, knowing it must have been difficult for her to kill her own sister. He gave it a small squeeze in reassurance that she did the right thing. She turned and looked at him with a small smile. 'I think I'm going to take you up on your offer, husband. I will stay here in Star City and join your team. As co-leader of course'.

He laughed slightly. 'I wouldn't have it any other way. Where are you staying?'

'Probably at one of the league safe houses' she replied.

'I have another room at my apartment. Stay with me' he said happily. At her questioning look, he elaborated. 'While we may not be like most married couples, we do care for each other, even if it's not the normal type of love that married people have' he pointed out. 'And we are family' he said whilst smiling.

'Ok' she said, smiling back to him. They both walked out hand in hand, ready to face any new challenges that await them.

 **The End**


End file.
